


Shepherd

by withinmelove



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Simon go to America seeking out the reborn human R to bring him back to Roarton. Except it seems he's no longer human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be done pretty fast so if it feels it incomplete it is in comparison to my original idea. Please feel free to point out what needs to be fixed.

Simon was surprised when they landed in America, how _easy_ it had been to find R’s home. It was a concern that they would not find him here in California but it proved to be unfounded. Then again he supposed, if an Undead became the first reborn human, everyone would know their name and location for better or worse. The reason behind their searching was that Simon knew R would be the perfect example of what the Undead could return to. He would be the model of hope and the future for their kind. 

The shock came when they found, Julie, his partner who helped bring him back from the dead, alone at R’s home. They were not surprised by Julie’s blatant reaction to seeing them, _shockdisgustfear_ flashed over her face at their unpainted faces and eyes with irises like slightly beaten egg yolks. She regained her composure moments later, though instead of smiling she went thin lipped and exasperated. 

“If you’re looking for R, he isn’t here,” she told them flatly. A glance to Kieren mirrored his own surprise at this unexpected news. Before Kieren could do more then open his mouth, the golden blonde shook her head, interjecting. “I don’t know where he went and no, I can’t tell you why he left either. R was here one day and gone the next.” At that, all he and Kieren could do was thank her and leave, the door snapping shut on their backs. Simon ran his hand over his hair as Kieren worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Do you think...he started turning back?” Kieren softly suggested, eyes sliding over to meet his. Simon sighed as he nodded.

“Likely,” said Simon “I’d be angry and confused too if my lover started turning back to the Undead.”

Kieren worked his jaw, a sign he was gearing up to argue it was unfair that Julie was so unconcerned with finding R, but he quieted his love with a murmur “Kieren,” he grasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “She doesn’t understand and that makes her afraid. You’ve seen what that does to people, good and bad.” Kieren nodded, but it was clear he was not comforted by the thought of R so easily abandoned. 

\--

It was concerning, to say the least, these change of events.

Finding R’s plane was not an easy matter. It took them a week of asking those who were born again humans if they knew where it was. Many of the Undead were apologetic because they did not remember their humanity, let alone an airport they had shambled through. Simon didn’t want to admit to Kieren he wasn’t sure if they would find this elusive R if he remained hidden like this. 

They were so wrapped up in their search Kieren and Simon gave no thought to what a stir they might make with their unconcealed faces and eyes. They were so used to their own chalky white skin and irises that blended into the whites of their eyes, they had forgotten how unusual it was for these Americans. It was because of that, M, the best friend of R, found them as easily as he did. 

“Kieren and Simon, eh? How’d you hear about R?” M inquired from his place across the tiny table. Eventually, after a couple hours of talking and questioning, M gave them the location of R’s previous residence. 

“Had to make sure you weren’t some nut jobs or government people. Both been harassing ‘im and Julie. Want to see the miracle man themselves,” M gave his croaking laugh as he shook each of their hands. 

Four days passed before they arrived at the airport that R supposedly lived at. It did not take long to find the plane on which he resided. The extended staircase told them exactly where he was at. 

They cautiously climbed the stairs; Simon went first. No matter how much he had wanted this he would not let Kieren be in harm’s way. He had to admit, even with his sneaking suspicion R _had_ reverted back to his Undead state, it was still a shock to see him in this way. The interior was a disaster of broken glass and goopy glitter sprayed across the floor, the seats, and the walls. R lay in the midst of it, his record player softly crooning to him in a language Simon didn’t recognize. Even for the once Undead, he looked starved and sickly. At once Kieren stepped around Simon, ignoring the hand on his shoulder, unconcerned with anything but the reverted man on the floor. 

“R?” He hesitated, glancing at Simon who merely blinked in response before he turned back resting his hand over R’s. There was no response. Perhaps he died from starvation, shut down his instinct to eat the flesh of the living.

“Kieren,” Simon let his hand gently rest on the delicate nape of Kieren’s neck. He could see his boyfriend’s hand tighten on R’s. “He’s gone. He starved himself.” 

“No, Simon, R’s alive...He squeezed my hand!” He looked to R in time to catch the fluttering of his eyelids. At once, Simon knelt on the other side of him, hand to his cheek. He knew the grounding sensation of another person’s hand, the desperate craving for physical affection when it seemed everyone reached out with nothing but brutality. The only touch that of unloving weapons instead of human contact. 

Again his eyelids trembled before they blinked open. Ice blue eyes stared in wonder from Simon to Kieren and back again. A grin broke across Kieren’s mouth as he held R’s hand in both of his now. 

“We’re like you R. Undead, rotters, zombies,” Simon informed him.

It was clear he was fascinated by them, drinking in their words as they told him of England and the Undead over there. How R’s transformation had traveled across the ocean to them. 

“Do you want to come home with us?” offered Simon, a look of shock on Kieren’s face and one of elation on R’s.

In that moment it no longer mattered that R wouldn’t be the beacon of hope Simon had hunted for. The revelation hit him that he Simon would instead become a shepherd in his own right. He would gather into his flock the souls without hope and that R was only the first of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful, wonderful beta Cat did this job for me!


End file.
